Super Smash Bros Z
by Kurama no Kyubi
Summary: The day Naruto is to go on his training journey with Jiraiya, he recieves a letter, inviting him to take part in the extra-dimensional tournament, Super Smash Brothers. Now, having arrived in the World of Smash, to compete in the tournament, he needs to find two teammates and together the three of them will take on famous characters from many different Gaming Universes and more.
1. Chapter 1

**Super Smash Bros. Z**

**Kurama no Kyubi:** Smash Wii U is finally here, and to commemorate the occasion, I've decided to write a Naruto/Smash crossover. Though, even though I'm referring to it as a Naruto/Smash crossover, it will have characters from other Anime/Manga as well, and even a few characters from other media as well, plus some of my OCs from other stories I'm writing. I've also placed the various Final Smashes under a series of categories: Super-Attack, Transformation, Foreground, Minions, Status-Effect, Team-Attack, Cutscene, and Other.

"Smash." Normal speech

'_Smash.'_ Normal thought

"**Smash." Biju, Creators speech**

'_**Smash.'**_** Biju, Creators thought**

**Kurama no Kyubi:** I don't own anything other than my OCs.

Prologue 1: Super Smash Brothers Tournament

In a dark space somewhere was there a rectangular-shaped platform floating. On the middle of the platform, there was a shadowy figure looking down on a note-block.

"Hmm… There's a lot of promising names." He said as he looked through various names that were written on the note-block before noticing something as he said "Ah! This is…!" He then looked off into the darkness again as he said "Are you sure about this?" He stood there in silence for a few minutes before suddenly bowing "I understand, sir. I will take care of the letters immediately."

He turned around and walked off, disappearing into the darkness as a large white hand suddenly appeared where he'd been looking earlier.

"**It is soon time for a new Super Smash Bros. Tournament to begin. And a new hero to awaken."** A loud booming voice could be heard.

The Ninja World, Land of Fire, Konoha, Naruto's apartment

"Ungh…" A certain whiskered blond Ninja was groaning as he was twisting and turning back and forth in his bed.

Naruto's dream

"OSORE!" Naruto yelled as he ran through a black void before leaping at a black-haired man. The man smirked as he easily blocked the downwards kunai strike with just his palm. He then thrusted said palm into Naruto's stomach, causing the blond to get sent flying backwards, however, as he went flying through the air, two others ran past him. One had red and blue clothes similar to a plumber's and had a red cap with an M on it. He also had a large nose with a large moustache under it. The other one was clothed in a green tunic and had a green cap. He also had pointy Elf-like ears.

"HA!" Link called out as he swung his sword at Osore, only for the man to step out of the way as Mario came over and jumped up, trying to deliver an upper-cut, however, Osore simply grabbed his fist before throwing him into Link.

The two rolled across the ground as Naruto got up on one knee.

"Naruto. You shouldn't-a rush in on your own like that." Mario said as he rose to his feet, followed by Link.

Osore just looked at them with a smirk as two other men stepped up next to him.

"Well, it would seem that they caught up." One of the men, Aizen, said in a rather uncaring tone.

"The others must've failed. I told you we should've killed them when we had the chance." The other one said.

"Oh, well. guess we'll have no choice now." Osore said before his face twisted into a rather scary expression as he added "And I was hoping to show them the end of this world, too."

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" A yell could be heard and everyone looked towards where it came from as a black crescent-shaped wave of energy shot through the air and headed straight for Osore and his teammates, causing a large explosion upon contact as a man with orange hair who wore a black robe landed on the ground and two others came up behind them.

One was a woman in a high-tech orange and red body-suit with a green arm cannon and the other was a man who looked like some kind of spy.

"So, Kurosaki Ichigo, Samus Aran, and even Solid Snake made it here." Aizen said as the smoke from the explosion died down to reveal that the three of them were unharmed thanks to a purple crystal barrier around them, though the barrier then cracked and shattered into countless pieces.

"Zoroa!" An animal like voice could be heard as three new people arrived.

"You're right. There they are!" A man with black spiky hair said as he arrived, followed by a black Hedgehog and some kind of wolf-like creature standing on two legs "Osore, Aizen, Kyousuke. Your time has come."

Real World

Naruto's eyes snapped open as he panted heavily before he rose into a sitting position as he clutched his face.

'_What was that?! A dream? But it felt so real.'_ He thought as he got his breathing under control before looking at his watch.

"Oh, shit! I'm late! I've gotta hurry up! It's finally the day I'll be leaving with Ero-Sennin!" He yelled as he got out of bed and hurried into the bathroom. It had been a little over a week since Sasuke left to village to go to that bastard, Orochimaru for power. Jiraiya, who – like Orochimaru – was one of the legendary Sannin, had invited Naruto to come with him on a training trip for 2 and a half years when he got out of the hospital and his injuries from his fight with the last Uchiha had fully healed, which they finally did the day before.

After getting on his clothes, Naruto ate breakfast and then finally brushed his teeth before hearing someone knock on his door. Wondering who it could be, he walked to the door and opened it and was surprised to see his teammate, Sakura standing on the other side.

"Sakura-chan?" The blond asked.

"Naruto, Tsunade-sama has called for you." The girl said.

"She has? What for?" The blond asked.

"No idea." The pinkette said with a shrug "But you should probably hurry since it's an hour since she originally summoned you."

"What?!" Naruto yelled, remembering the granny's strength and temper, so he quickly ran out the door and headed towards the Hokage Tower.

Hokage Tower, Tsunade's office

"YOU'RE LATE!" Tsunade yelled as Naruto and Sakura stood before her, the former having his face punched-in. Jiraiya was also in the room leaning against the wall with his eyes closed and arms crossed and Kakashi was standing next to Sakura.

"Hehe… I'm sorry." Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head as Sakura looked at him from the corner of her narrowed eyes.

"Anyway, you must be wondering why you're here." Tsunade said.

"Now that you mention it, yeah." Naruto said before turning to Jiraiya "I thought I'd finally start my training trip with Ero-Sennin."

"Unfortunately, there's been a change of plans." Jiraiya said.

"NANI?! What are you saying, Ero-Sennin? I thought we'd finally start training! Dattebayo!" Naruto yelled.

"Give it to him, Jiraiya." Tsunade said and Jiraiya stepped away from the wall before pulling out a letter as he held it out for Naruto.

"What's that?" The blond asked.

"It's addressed to you. Take it." Tsunade said.

"To me? Who would send me a letter?" Naruto asked rhetorically as he took the letter and looked at it. There was a seal on it, though he didn't recognize it. The seal looked like a ball with two lines going through it, one vertical and one horizontal. He then opened the envelope and pulled out the letter to read it.

""Uzumaki Naruto, you are hereby invited to take part in the Super Smash Brothers Tournament. Signed: Master Hand."" He read out loud.

"What's the Super Smash Brothers Tournament?" Sakura asked.

"The Super Smash Brothers Tournament is a huge extra-dimensional tournament between people from various worlds." Jiraiya said.

'_Extra-dimen-what?'_ Naruto thought with a question mark over his head.

"It's a tournament filled with many powerful people; ranging from great and legendary heroes to nefarious villains. It's a sure way to become strong quickly." Tsunade said.

"Really?! Then where do I sign up?" Naruto asked.

"Now that you mention it. How do you sign up for something that's in another dimension?" Sakura asked.

"Check the back of the letter." Kakashi said and Naruto turned the letter around as he and Sakura looked to see what appeared to be a map.

"There's a map?!" Naruto said in surprise.

"That map must lead to where you will be sent to the tournament." Jiraiya said.

"But… it leads from my apartment… to the top of this tower…" Naruto said with a deadpanned expression.

"Hmm… You're right." Jiraiya said as he looked over the blond's shoulder.

"Well then, Naruto, if you're going to go, then hurry up." Tsunade said.

"Wait a sec. Tsunade-sama, how do you know of this "Super Smash Brothers Tournament", anyway?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm… That's a good question. But I'm afraid that I don't have a good answer." Tsunade said.

"Ero-Sennin?" Naruto asked as he looked at the Toad Sage who then just shook his head.

"The knowledge just came to me, I guess." Jiraiya said and the two Genin turned towards Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Sorry Sakura, but I'm afraid that I'm as much in the dark about this as you are." The Jonin said.

"Well, anyway, I guess I'll be going then." Naruto said before turning around and leaving, Sakura following behind him, wanting to see him off. As they had exited the room and closed the door behind them, Tsunade turned to Kakashi.

"You received a letter too, didn't you?" She asked.

"Yeah, but mine wasn't the same as Naruto's." Kakashi said.

"Why don't we go to see him off as well?" Jiraiya suggested and Tsunade got out of her chair as they headed for the door.

Roof

As they came up to the roof, Naruto and Sakura was standing near the middle of it.

"I guess I'll see you guys later then." The blond said as he looked back at the others.

"Show them what you're made of, kid!" Jiraiya said encouragingly.

"I will." Naruto said with a smile before stepping out onto the exact middle of the roof and looked up before his eyes widened slightly when what looked like a large white hand came down from the sky and grabbed him, though for the others it only looked like he had disappeared in thin air.

"Huh? Hey, what happened?" Sakura asked in bewilderment.

"He's probably already left for the World of Smash." Tsunade said.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei's not her either!" Sakura said as she noticed that Kakashi was missing as well.

'_Kakashi, make sure you watch over Naruto. The World of Smash can be a dangerous place for those who are not prepared.'_ Tsunade thought.

The Void

Naruto fell through a black void with no end in sight before he was suddenly engulfed by a bright light. The next thing he knew, he woke up on a grassy plain.

"Wh-where am I?" He asked as he rose into a sitting position and he suddenly heard what sounded like a roar as he looked up to see what looked like an orange Dragon with a flame on the end of its tail, flying through the air. He then looked towards where the Dragon-like creature was flying and his eyes widened as he rose to his feet. Beneath the hill he was standing on was a massive city that towered over everything around it.

"So this is… the World of Smash?" The blond asked himself.

Chapter preview

Naruto "Sugoi! This place is huge!"

Omochao "WELCOME TO SMASH CITY."…"AS A NEW FEATURE; IN ORDER TO COMPETE IN THIS YEAR'S TOURNAMENT, YOU NEED TO BE PART OF A THREE-MAN TEAM."

Naruto "Where am I gonna find two people who wants to team up with me?"

Fox "Next time on Super Smash Bros. Z: Smash City."

Mario "It's-a me, Mario!"

**Kurama no Kyubi:** And that concludes the first part of the story's prologue. I hope you liked it and please read and review. Also, for those wondering, Kyousuke and the guy who was with Shadow and Zoroark (that was obviously Shadow and Zoroark) are a pair of OCs, and are two out of seven OCs from some of my other stories that will appear in this story as "playable" characters and Osore is a character from a completely original story that I'm planning on writing.


	2. Smash City

**Super Smash Bros. Z**

**Kurama no Kyubi:** Last time I checked (which was a few years ago), I couldn't find any Naruto/Smash crossover that went beyond the first chapter, so with this upload, this story may become the longest Naruto/Smash crossover you've ever seen (and probably will ever see). Don't worry though, as I do plan on finishing this story. Oh, and one more thing. Unlike with my other stories, I will not have a "character status" section at the end of each chapter, instead I will have a Character Roster showing each of the so-far revealed fighters as well as Assist Trophies from Chapter 1 and onwards. I will also add a character information at the end of every chapter which will showcase information about a specific character like move-set, colour swaps, Trophy information, and Snake's Codec, Palutena's Guidance, and my own original Ninja's Bingo Book conversations. I was originally going to put this in the prologue chapters, however, it ended up taking up nearly half the page, so I decided to wait for it till the actual chapters (I don't really count a prologue as a chapter).

**jaku uzumaki:** I like this update. Please continue this chapter.

**Kurama no Kyubi:** Story, not chapter, but I will continue it. Besides, if I weren't going to, you wouldn't be reading this right now.

**ParadoxicOrder8:** ...I prove of this endeavor! Keep going and make the future bright with this story of great potential might!

**Kurama no Kyubi:** … Umm… Thanks.

**The Master Of Judgement:** Approved, continue the story as quickly as possible

I expect good things

**Kurama no Kyubi:** I will.

**Element-OverLord:** Can We Suggest Characters To Appear On This Fic?

GOOD LUCK!

**Kurama no Kyubi:** I don't see why not, though I likely won't add anyone that I don't know about.

"Smash." Normal speech

'_Smash.'_ Normal thought

"**Smash." Biju, Creators speech**

'_**Smash.'**_** Biju, Creators thought**

**Kurama no Kyubi:** I do not own anything in this story other than my own original characters, Stages, and the overall plot.

Prologue 2: Smash City

"Sugoi! This place is huge!" Naruto exclaimed as he stood at the entrance of the large city. It was like what he'd ever seen before. He could've sworn the smallest buildings were the size of the Hokage Tower in Konoha while the taller ones were as tall as the Hokage Mountain. For someone from a seemingly primitive world like him – even though they had pieces of pretty advanced technology as well as a few "modern" cities here and there – it was quite a stunning sight, indeed.

Naruto walked through the city streets as he looked around in awe. This place was truly amazing in his eyes. He just wished he could've showed it to all his friends. As he was looking around, however, he didn't see where he was walking and bumped into something before falling down on his butt.

"Itai. That hurt." The blond said as he rubbed his butt before looking up and his eyes widened as he saw the person he'd bumped into.

The person was dressed in an open white jacket with rolled-up sleeves, underneath which, he wore a green pilot uniform that were only half-way zipped-up, revealing a black shirt underneath. Around his neck was a red scarf and on his hands he wore black finger-less gloves with a red plate on the back of the hands and red wrists, and he wore matching black and red boots on his feet. He also had a weird piece of high-tech headgear on his head with some weird green glass in front of his right eye and a mic in front of his mouth. He also had a holster for a weird-looking high-tech weapon on his right leg and a hexagonal-shaped device was placed on his left hip. The most surprising thing about him though was the fact that he looked just like a Fox on two legs, tail and all.

"Hey, are you all right?" The Fox asked as he offered him his hand.

"Huh?" Naruto looked up at the fox dumbfounded. Did the Fox just talk?!

"I asked if you were all right." The Fox said as he took Naruto's hand and helped him up to his feet.

"Oh. Yeah. I'm fine." The blond said.

"I've never seen you around here before. You must be new. I'm Fox McCloud." Fox said as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto introduced himself and Fox nodded.

"Well then, Naruto. Are you here to take part in the tournament?" Fox asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Naruto replied as he scratched the back of his head before asking "So do you know where I sign up?"

At this Fox nodded before pointing up towards the center of the city as he said "Yeah, it's up at Level 6 of the city. Just beneath that extremely tall tower."

"All the way up there, huh?" Naruto said before his eyes widened slightly as he turned to Fox who stood there with his right hand on his hip "Wait, Level 6?"

"Yeah. The city is separated by seven levels, each one at a higher elevation than the previous one. Where we're at right now is Level 1. This is where all the markets and shops are located, as well as various cheap bars and hotels for those who can't afford the more expensive ones. And Level 2 is a residence area for normal citizens. Each of the other Levels also has their own purposes, but Level 6 is where you'd want to go as that's where the Overseers live, as well as where you'll need to get registered." Fox explained.

"The Overseers?" Naruto asked.

"They're the ones who oversee the tournament and makes sure that you follow the rules. They're also very powerful. In fact, a while back, there was this guy named Mewtwo who thought he could take them on, however, he ended up getting completely crushed, and as a result, he was completely missing from the next tournament and only returned a while into the one after that again." Fox said, causing Naruto to gulp. **(Kurama no Kyubi: Well, now we know why Mewtwo wasn't in Brawl and is only DLC in the new one.)**

"They sound pretty strong." Naruto said.

"Trust me, they are. I saw their power with my own eyes." Fox said.

"Well, guess I should get going up there then." Naruto said as he began walking away.

"Hey, do you even…?" Fox started, however, Naruto then leaped up onto the nearest building and jumped further upwards towards the sixth Level of the city, causing the anthromorphic animal to shake his head with a sigh "There he goes." He then thought '_Though I've got the feeling that there's something that I forgot to tell him. Ah well._¨

Entrance to Level 6

Naruto landed on a rooftop above a staircase which led to a large gate in the wall he assumed surrounded Level 6. He jumped down to the stairs before walking up to the gate, however, just then, a small blue mechanical creature flew down in front of him, the red propeller attached to its head being what kept it in the air.

"WELCOME TO SMASH CITY." It said.

"What the…? What the heck are you?" Naruto asked.

"I AM ONE OF THE MANY OMOCHAO AROUND THE WORLD WHO OBSERVE THE BATTLES BETWEEN CONTESTANTS AS WELL AS GIVES HELPFUL TIPS TO BEGINNERS." The Omochao said.

"In that case, why don't you tell me how to get past this gate?" The blond asked. Sure, he could probably just run over the wall, but for once he'd rather not make a bad first impression on the Overseers.

"YOU CAN'T." The Omochao said.

"Huh?" Naruto asked intelligently.

"AS A NEW FEATURE; IN ORDER TO COMPETE IN THIS YEAR'S TOURNAMENT, YOU NEED TO BE PART OF A THREE-MAN TEAM. YOU CAN'T ENTER UNLESS YOU BRING TWO OTHERS WITH YOU." The Omochao said and Naruto's head slumped before he turned around dejectedly and started to walk away, however, then his eyes lit up and his head shot up as he got an idea "AND NO KAGE BUNSHINS." And Naruto's head slumped again as he continued walking.

What he didn't notice though was that there was a cloaked figure standing atop the wall, observing him from above.

Level 5

Naruto came down the stairs to Level 6 and walked into the street as he was in deep thought "Where am I gonna find two people who wants to team up with me?"

"AAAHHH! HELP ME!" A female voice yelled, knocking the blond out of his thoughts as he looked up just in time as a large reptilian… thing, ran by him, carrying a young woman over his shoulder.

"What the…?" Naruto looked after them surprised.

"Somebody help MEEEEEEEE!" The woman yelled as the reptile continued running.

"Oh, right!" Naruto said as he dashed after them "Hey, you! Stop right there, whatever you are!"

"Hmph!" The reptile looked at Naruto over his shoulder before throwing a Spiny Shell he was holding at the blond. The shell appeared in the blond's face before shooting straight into the ground, causing a huge explosion as the reptile snickered to himself, believing the kid had been properly dealt with… He couldn't be more wrong as Naruto had jumped onto the rooftops in order to avoid it and was currently running along said rooftops.

"Pfeh!" The reptile snorted out before Naruto suddenly jumped into the air and in a puff of smoke, an identical clone of the blond appeared before the original threw him down towards the reptile. The reptile dodged the clone, however, as it crashed into the ground before running into an alleyway away from Naruto who then landed back on the ground and ran after them.

After some twists and turns, the reptile came to a dead end and he seemed to look around for a way out before turning around just as Naruto arrived.

"Now there's nowhere for you to run." The blond stated as he finally got a good look at the creature before him and the woman he was holding. He was a rather massive reptile that from the looks of it appeared to be a Turtle on two legs, if the green spiky shell was anything to go by. His body was mostly covered in hard orange scales except for his chest and stomach which had softer white skin. He also had five spiky black metal rings, two around his wrists, two around his biceps, and the final one he wore as a collar around his neck. Atop his head he had a pair of horns with a wild mop of red hair between them. He also had a small tail with two spikes on it.

The woman had long wild blond hair and blue eyes. She had a crown on her head, indicating she was a royal, and for clothes she wore a pink dress which had a blue gem in the center of the chest, a pair of white gloves that reached just past her elbows and on her feet she wore a pair of red heels.

"Well aren't you persistent? What's your deal anyway? Can't you see I'm busy?" The Turtle asked.

"What the…? You can talk?!" Naruto asked flabbergasted, though he really shouldn't be surprised as he's already met a talking Fox.

"Of course I can talk, you pipsqueak!" The Turtle exclaimed angrily, causing Naruto flinch slightly.

"Hey, calm down, will you? I was just surprised is all. Anyway, can you put the lady down already?" Naruto asked.

"Heh! You think that I – the great King Bowser Koopa – will do as you say?" Bowser asked.

"Wow! You're a King?!" Naruto asked in surprise.

"That's right! Now hurry along and leave me in peace!" Bowser said.

"That won't happen." Naruto said as he narrowed his eyes.

"What?" Bowser asked.

**(Insert music – Naruto: Naruto's Main Theme)**

"Even if you are a King, I'm still gonna kick your ass unless you let her go!" Naruto yelled, his eyes flashing crimson for a second.

"Hmph. You sure talk big, but let's see if you manage to hold true to your words." Bowser said before throwing the woman onto the ground and charged towards Naruto.

As the massive Turtle approached the blond Ninja, Naruto leaped back before skidding across the ground and as he stopped, he pulled out a shuriken before throwing it at the Koopa, however, Bowser's scales proved to be too tough as the throwing star just bounced off.

Naruto then held his hands in a cross-shaped hand-sign as he said "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" And an identical version of him appeared next to him before the two of them ran towards Bowser who was still charging towards them, however, Naruto and his clone both jumped into the air just before they hit the Koopa, causing said over-sized Turtle to skid to a halt before turning around just in time to see Naruto and his clone land behind him as they formed a ball of blue energy in the originals right hand.

As the ball was formed, Naruto charged forwards as his clone dispersed before slamming the sphere of chakra into Bowser "RASENGAN!" And the Koopa was sent spiraling backwards. He managed to dig his claws into the ground, however, and planted his feet as he skidded backwards before coming to a halt and rising to his full height.

**(Music end)**

He was about to attack Naruto again, but just then, a fireball shot down and hit the ground in front of his feet, leaving behind a scorch mark. The two combatants then looked up in time to see a man just slightly taller than Naruto land next to the aforementioned blond. He had a large moustache under a big round nose, brown hair and blue eyes. His clothing consisted of a red shirt under a pair of blue pants that went up to his chest and had straps going over his shoulders with yellow buttons at the front. He also had white gloves on his hands and brown boots on his feet, and atop his head, he had a rad cap which had a white circle on the front with a red "M" in it. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the man, as he was one of the people that appeared in his dream.

"It's-a me, Mario!" The man said as he threw his right arm down to his right and held his left hand in a clenched fist before his face.

"Mario!" The woman said as she had gotten to her feet and ran over to them before coming to a stop.

"It's gonna be alright-a, Princess." He then glanced towards Naruto as he asked "Can you keep-a on fighting?"

"Of course!" Naruto replied as he prepared for another Kage Bunshin.

"Hmph! Very well, I'll let you win this time, but know that next time, I'll be victorious!" Bowser said, surprising the three Humans.

"Fat chance!" Naruto said as Bowser ran off.

"Thank you for saving me again, Mario." The woman said as both males turned towards her before she leaned down and gave Mario a kiss on the nose. She then stepped over to Naruto and leaned down as she said "And you too, young warrior." And she gave him a kiss on the cheek, causing him to blush.

As she rose back up to her feet she asked "Now, then, mind telling us your name?"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm currently looking for teammates so I can join the Tournament." Naruto said.

Chapter preview

Naruto "NANI?! You're a Princess?"

Mario "So, Naruto. You said-a you were looking for teammates to partake in the Tournament?"

Naruto "You know someone?"

Mario "As a matter of fact, I do."

Naruto "Next time on Super Smash Bros. Z: The Third Teammate."

Link "HIYAH!"

**Kurama no Kyubi:** And that's it for the second prologue. Now, I'm really sorry for the long wait, but I had a bit of a writer's block, not to mention that I've also got other things to worry about in my life (if you can believe that).


End file.
